Summer of New and Past
by soaringwren
Summary: There are new team members, but are the Avengers willing to accept more dramatic personalities? They are growing used to each other when 7 of the group of 16 are taken and it will be a long road of pain, past, family, and love to grow a bond stronger than ever. Tons of OC's, but I try my best to make everything even. Rated T for mention of torture, swearing, and overall violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello peoples! I've been working my butt off over different chunks of this story, so that means two things. 1 is that there will be more frequent updates for at least the first parts of the story, since they are mostly written and will not take long to complete. Be happy for that! The other is that since I'm really motivated with this, this might get a slight priority over my other stories, but don't worry, I will update the others, I promise. I lied, it really means 3 things and the third is that I really want and need feedback because I've worked so hard on this. I've spent hours writing this, take a minute to write a couple of words. This has a ton of OC's, thanks to some of my friend's ideas, but I really try to make sure that the rest of the Avengers are included and well balanced. Also, just to let you know, Cadaver (you'll meet her later) will appear, maybe differently, in Kimanicat99's story, Monster School (you should check it out!). This chapter is short, but I think I'll post soon again, so you won't have to wait long for more. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Although I own all of my awesome OC's that I could make a brilliant story out of, the backbone of this idea is the Avenger characters, and sadly, I do not own them.**

Bruce sighed, then looked back at the door. He had to try, but he knew he wasn't going to do well. He missed Pepper, who was on the other side of the world on an important business call. She would know how to handle this, he thought as he steadied to enter Tony's lab. "Tony!" He called, and Tony poked out his head from underneath a car and replied, "Whassup Bruce? Need something?"

He took a fortifying breath and decided to go straight to the point, "There's a meeting,"

"Nope." Tony cut him off and rolled back beneath the Mustang. Bruce scolded himself, because he suddenly remembered the one strict piece of advice Pepper had been able to give him. _Do not, on any occasion, use the word meeting until you want the conversation to end _were her exact words.

"Look, you need to be there," He tried again, but Tony's muffled voice declared, "No, actually, I don't. I always know what's going on anyway, and all we end up doing is arguing."

"Because of you." Bruce countered calmly.

"Exactly! Maybe I just shouldn't go to the meetings at all. It'd save a lot of people the pain…"

"I'm sure it would, but Tony, you have to go to this."

"Look, this 'wonderful, absolutely necessary to go to meeting' is either going to be about saving the world or paperwork. If it's saving the world again, I would've known about it, and it doesn't take a darn meeting for me to suit up, and if it's paperwork, then tell Fury from me to shove his head up his ass. I'm not going."  
"This is different-"

But Tony just continued on his rant, "Does Thor have to go? Does Pepper? Huh, huh? I don't see why I have to go if they don't."

"First of all, Thor is in Asgard, and second, Pepper isn't even in the Avengers, you know that Tony."

"Well, she should be, and Asgard is _such _a brilliant excuse. Tell everyone that I'm in the lab and not available because going up the elevator would cause the arc reactor too much power and it would shut down, and the stairs are tedious and also on fire. That should satisfy them. Asgard, hmmf."

"Tony, just go to the goddamn meeting!"

"Wow, I got Dr. Banner to curse. You gonna hulk out there, buddy? And still, no."

"Do you even know what this meeting's about?"

"Something boring or other. I don't need to know about it. Probably just backwash from another mission."

"They're adding people to the Avengers team. This is going to be us meeting them."

This caught Tony's attention, and the billionaire rolled out completely, covered in grease. "_More _people?! We already have enough psychopaths in this team to drive Fury crazy, and they think the director can handle more?!"

"Well, I'm sure Fury will be glad to know you care so much about him." Bruce remarked drily, "In fact, you can tell him yourself. Get cleaned up and meet us at the landing pad in an hour."

"And if I don't?"

"Then Natasha told me to tell you this exact message. Jarvis." Bruce said, and Jarvis rang out from the ceiling, "Recording from Miss Romanoff: Stark, get your sorry but up here, because you're going to that meeting. Remember, Fury didn't mention what condition you had to be in." That made Tony head toward the shower and Bruce grin. He didn't like threats, but it had shortened an argument that he thought would go on for hours.

Tony wanted to fly the ironman suit to the heli-carrier, but one deadly glare from Natasha sent him into the jet that she flew and Clint co-piloted. They eventually landed and the team minus Thor strolled inside, enjoying the awed and frightened looks the newbies and interns were giving them. Tony stopped three times on the way to conference room, one to point out that an intern was playing Galaga, another to get a drink, then spitting it out because it was 'weak' and the last time to tell a scientist they passed that he had gotten a crucial calculation wrong ("just thought you might not mean to blow up half the heli-carrier.") causing the scientist to have a near heart attack from embarrassment. Eventually though, they were able to sit down at the table without too much fuss, and begin to pester Fury about the new team members. It was like penetrating a brick wall, and one by one, the Avengers began to give up, other than Tony, whose personal mission in life is 'to annoy the heck out of Fury till the day he dies'. Let's just say that it was the beginning of a bad day for the director.

**Please review! I'm really psyched about this story, and I need support to be able to continue it. You'll meet some of my OC's next chapter! Again, I'm gonna keep repeating this until I hypnotize you to do it, Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! I told you I would review soon, although, reviews would make me more willing to update soon again… Anyway, it's time to meet some of the OC's, so tell me what you think about them, I'll develop their personalities, pasts, etc. further into the story. Enjoy! Oh, just so you know, I switch perspectives from between the Avengers. It's Tony's POV for when Fiona arrives, Bruce's POV when Lucy is introduced, Clint's is next with Jonah, Natasha when Brie comes in, and Steve's POV closes off the chapter. Sorry for any confusion about that! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the avengers, Nor do I own Amy Winehouse's fantastic song, Rehab, but I do own the story idea and my characters… nah, owning the avengers would be much more cool.**

"Your new team members should arrive any minute now." Fury was back to the task of remaining mysterious; although he had just slipped up under their steady attack of questions and let them know that one of their 'new team members' was a girl. But of course, the director would never admit it. A com buzzed from the panel near the conference table, and the person announced, "She's here." Only a second later, music blasted through the helicarrier, and Tony was at first shocked but quickly recovered with a grin when he recognized the song. The comparison was stellar, and as soon as Fury got over his shock, his face went tight with rage.

_They try to make me go to rehab, but I say, no, no, no_

_Yes I've been black, but when I come back, sayin no, no, no _

_I ain't got the time, and if my daddy thinks I'm fine,_

_They try to make me go to rehab but I won't go, go, go_

Steve jumped 5 inches into the air at the sudden noise, the super soldier still not completely used to electronics, and then became increasingly more agitated by the subject of the song. Clint jumped only slightly, but he would swear that he hadn't later on, and then raised his eyebrows. The more the lines started to connect with being on the helicarrier for a briefing, the more he started to laugh, at first masking it, but by halfway through, his body was shaking by the physical force of the volume of laughter, and he was out of breath, chest heaving for air as his forehead remained firmly pressed against the conference table. Even Natasha had to smirk at the selection their new teammate had broadcasted, and Tony swore he could almost see Bruce giggling to himself.

_I'd rather be back home with brad,_

_I aint got 17 days,_

_cus there 's nothing, nothing you can't teach me,_

_that I can't learn from mr half the way. _

_I didn't get a lot in class,_

_but I know it don't come in a shot glass._

_They try to make me go to rehab, but I say, no, no, no_

_Yes I've been black, but when I come back, sayin no, no, no _

_I ain't got the time, and if my daddy thinks I'm fine,_

_They try to make me go to rehab but I won't go, go, go_

There were people at the computers now, trying to stop the virus, with Fury shouting, "Shut it down right now!" threateningly, but nothing changed. Tony, curious to see how the mystery girl had done it, pulled out his phone, growing surprised at the complexity and expertise of the hack. Sure, he could stop the invasion of SHIELD's system in seconds, but when the director shouted, "Stark, get over here and turn it off!" Tony couldn't resist but raise the volume slightly, cupping a hand around his ear and calling back, "What? I can't hear you! Speak a little louder!"

_The man said why you think you here, _

_I said, I have no idea,_

_Im gonna, im gonna lose my baby, _

_So, I always keep a bottle on hand._

_Said I just think you're depressed,_

_This me, yah baby, I am durresed ._

The music stopped, and everyone's attention was drawn to a 16 year old girl standing at the doorway, smirking. Tony assumed that she was their new team-member. She was shocking, partly because she was extremely young, partly because she had all blue hair, and mostly because the girl bounced up to Fury, giving a hug and a broad grin. She was wearing casual clothing; black skinny-jeans, a well fitted, dark purple t-shirt, a stylish hat, and red fingerless gloves. "Hello!" She chirped, and smiled at the gathering, "Hope I didn't bother anyone with the music." Fury looked ready to explode, but he grated out an introduction, "This is Miss Fiona Sapphire Flicker, your new team-mate-"

"You can call me Cadaver." The girl interrupted, completely disregarding the director. Steve stood, as always and politely said, "Pleased to meet you ma'am.", holding out his hand, which she stared at in curiosity.

"Hey, you're uncomfortable around me, you say so. It makes me feel better; making people extremely uncomfortable upon first introduction is my personal goal in life." Interesting, Tony thought, as the rest of the team introduced themselves. He was the only one who hadn't said anything and he finally drawled, "I'm Tony. So, what're your powers?"

"I'm suicidal." Steve actually took a step back at her words, Bruce looked unsure of whether to take it as a joke or not, Natasha looked uninterested but Tony knew she was curious, and Clint cocked his head questioningly.

"What Miss Flicker means to say-" Fury tried to clarify but Fiona interrupted, "is that she is suicidal. Jeez, I'd rather you'd find out the fun way, but last time that happened, things went south, so I'll just have to stick to this." There was an expected pause, and they all watched as she took a gun out of her jacket and clicked back the safety. Tony calculated that her powers were either of manipulating objects or being a good marksman, and the others were thinking similar things, because even though she had warned them, in a way, they were in utter shock when the teen girl quickly raised the gun to her head and killed herself with a bang. At first, there was panic, then when Fury was emotionless, they thought it might be a joke, but there was blood all over the ground, and when Bruce checked, she didn't have a pulse. That was why they were shocked all over again when she stood up and mumbled to herself, "Ugh, that's going to take forever to get out of my hair… again." Clint, stupefied, could only think to say, "You shot yourself."

"Uhuh."

"but, you're not dead." Steve interjected in awe.

"Well, thank you, captain obvious."

"How can you kill yourself and not die?" Natasha continued on in the inevitable train of thought; even the vicious assassin couldn't keep her calm.

"I told you, I'm suicidal." Fiona explained in an exasperated tone, although the wideness of her smile told a different story. When Tony looked over, Bruce's eyes were wide and he said, "But that's-but that's impossible."

"That basically sums me up; add psycho and you've got an exact definition! Oh, and Fury, your psychologist is still screaming, I tried to shut him up but he only screamed louder, thought you ought to know. I was gonna tell you earlier, but it kinda slipped my mind." She motioned at her head with the gun.  
"I've got a headache." The director moaned.

"And I put a bullet in my brain, how do you think I feel?"

"Damn snarky, I'd say." Tony piped up.

"I was actually hoping for 'extremely annoying', but I'll get around to it eventually." Fiona sunk into a chair across from Tony and crossed her arms. Tony liked her, for not knowing her for more than a minute. It had to take gusto to be so relaxed and sassy around a group of infamous superheroes, yet she still smiling confidently, even at Fury's scathing look of disapproval.

"When are the others going to get here? I'm bored." She whined and Steve exclaimed, "You haven't even been here for three minutes!"

"Well, it's a real boring time so far."

Steve cradled his head in his hands and Tony had a feeling that he wasn't going to be the only one doing it by the end of the meeting. "Uh, sir?" A voice stammered over the intercom and Fury growled, glaring at Fiona as he said it, "What is it now?" The intern on the other end got even more anxious at the tone in the director's voice, but finally stuttered, "Miss Jacobs has arrived." Fury was relieved that there was no antics, while Tony felt slightly disappointed at the lack of events.

Finally, another teenager, a little older and more serious looking, poked her head into the conference room nervously, a mass of long brushed black hair sliding over her eyes. Fury nodded for her to come in, having regained some of his composure. She wore dark blue jeans and sneakers, a t-shirt, but long gloves that pulled over her elbows and up, covering most of her arms, which was a strange fashion choice for it being in the middle of summer. "This is Lucy Jacobs, also known as Influenza." Fury introduced, and right away, Steve strode forward and extended his hand, but Lucy didn't take it, only eyed it nervously and fidgeted. After a moment of awkwardness, the captain lowered it, looking slightly wounded. "I must warn you, right away, that you cannot have one moment of flesh on flesh physical contact with Miss Jacobs. She's… a bit of a special case." Fury hesitated, then continued, looking particularly at Bruce, "She has Malaria, tuberculosis, Ischemic Heart disease, the Yellow Fever and a multitude of other diseases. They're all in her file." Even Clint knew what a few of the diseases were, and looked at Lucy, who blushed, and studied her shoes. Bruce was simply astounded. If having Fiona kill herself and get back up was impossible, than this was impossible to describe how impossible it was. He studied her. No scabs, no paleness, no rashes, she wasn't bald, and she didn't seem to have any of the symptoms that the diseases firmly entailed. And at least three of the sicknesses Fury had told them she had were deadly. "Impossible…" He couldn't help but breathe, and he thought about how many times a day he usually said that word. He had exceeded the norm. "Yes, it seems that Miss Jacobs is not in any way affected by these diseases, but any direct contact with her will most likely kill you in a few hours, if you're lucky." The quiet was uncomfortable, and Lucy cautiously picked her way over to the other head of the table, sitting down, gloved fingers tapping the table as they waited. Bruce knew it was rude, but he couldn't help but stare. Lucy was a walking medical phenomenon… and then he paused, took a sharp breath in. He had been considering how odd her condition was, but being the hulk, he could see the effect it had on her. To be without physical contact at her young age… Bruce knew how it was to be feared, be alienated, and his heart reached out for her. His thought was interrupted by the doors being flung open faster than he could blink and a blur screeching to a halt in front of an unruffled Fury.

Clint opened his eyes wider than he would care to admit, as a blur of a form stopped right in front of Fury, now recognizable as a 14 year old boy. "Did I miss anything good?" The new recruit asked casually, and looked at the other recruits and the rest of the team sitting at the table. "No…" Fury sighed just as Fiona, "Yes." Fury's infamous glare didn't even ruffle her feathers. Fury just seemed to stick with ignoring the teen and instead introduced the youth that had caught Clint's attention. "This is Jonah Brask, everyone, also known as Blur." It was appropriate, Clint thought, as even with his eagle eyes, the newbie had been impossible to see at the speed he was clocking. "As you can probably guess, he has the power of super speed, up to 800 mph." Clint couldn't help but whistle, he was a fan of racing and 800 was way above the record for the fastest car. Jonah flashed him a grin at the noise and sat right next to him, propping his feet on the table casually. "Feet off the table!" Fury snapped, sounding like he was having a rough day, and Jonah did as he 'asked' but mumbled under his breath, _jeez_, as he said it. Clint put his feet on the table and the director looked ready to explode as he practically screamed, "Barton!" The others seemed to have caught on, because just as Clint lowered his feet, Tony raised his, then Fiona, then Jonah again, and eventually, even Bruce. Steve stayed with his feet planted on the ground, and Lucy looked too uncomfortable with the group to follow with them in the protest, but beyond them everyone had both feet propped up on the table. Fury's one good eye bulged and a vein popped out on his neck as he thundered, "I'm going to kill all of you!" This, of course, was when the next new recruit stepped inside.

It was a girl, Natasha would guess 17 years old, and the teen burst into laughter at the scene before her, laughing even harder when she stared at Fury for a second, before breaking eye contact quickly. "Poor Fury, you're having a hard time of it, aren't you?" the blonde chuckled, and Fury groused, "Avengers, this is Brie Cadence also known as Memoire."

"Just call me Brie." Brie told them, "I guess I should introduce myself before eyepatch here explodes, so here goes. I have a power, like the rest of you, I guess. I can tell someone's past by focusing on them." Natasha didn't know what to make of this. The assassin felt uneasy. The black widow was not one to reveal her past, and the idea that a teenage girl could penetrate her defenses made her uncomfortable. Luckily, she was slightly assured, "I'm all about privacy, it isn't exactly pleasant for me either, so I try not to do it much. For example, a few seconds ago, I focused on Fury, but just long enough to figure out what had just happened, and wow, I can see why he's so flustered." For some reason, Natasha ignored her distrustful gut and pulled out a chair next to her, and Brie, surprised, plopped down, giving the assassin a warm smile. Natasha knew what it was now. There was something in the new girl's eyes when she told them about privacy, some sort of deep pain and yet something open and pure, and Natasha could see herself trusting the new girl. _Trust, what a strange word_, Natasha mused, and observed the blond who propped her feet on the table deliberately and gave Fury an extremely irritating grin.

Steve was exhausted by the rambunctious personalities they had met, and wanted to take a nap by the time another 16 year old entered the room. But there was something different about the teen, and Steve instantly recognized it. It was frailty, gentleness and respect, all radiating from the skinny boy who paused for a moment, blinked once or twice, then moved with more assured movements into the room, next to Fury. Steve studied the brown haired youth and realized the thing that was also off, the boy had foggy eyes, a pale gray, and that meant one thing to the captain, their new team member was blind. Pity welled deep within him for the difference in physical prowess between the teen that stood in the middle of the room and the rest of the group, then a fascination. How had the blind kid been able to move so easily in the room, which was cluttered with discarded paperwork, drinks and raised control panels? "This is Caspian Anatoli, also known as snapshot. He is blind, and has been since he was born, but what makes him so valuable to the avengers initiative is also what prompted his alternate name. Caspian literally has the ability to take a snapshot of where he is, and with his amazing photographic memory and natural genius, should help us." Steve wasn't sure whether it would be too old-fashioned or humiliating for Caspian for him to guide him, but Caspian smiled, and said, "It's nice to meet all of you. You can just call me Cas." And without a moment's hesitation, Caspi-no-Cas sat down right next to Steve. "Nice to meet you." The captain greeted, and stuck out his hand, which Cas shook firmly, grinning ear to ear, "Glad to be here." Steve had a feeling he was going to like this kid.

Fury took a deep breath and checked a list, then sighed, "That's all, for today, thank god. The others won't arrive until Thursday, two days from now, so you won't be needed." he spoke more specifically to the new recruits, "There's a jet with all of your belongings on it waiting to take you to Stark tower. Your preferences you sent in have been used and your rooms should be done. Don't cause any trouble." He glared daggers at Fiona, who smirked, and the director stormed out of the room, probably to take out his built up wrath at the first employee who ticked him off.

**It's longer, so I hope it satisfies your need for reading, maybe enough to get some reviews… Come on guys, even just a smiley face to let me know you like, I need some feedback.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi. I apologize for me being no show, but it's hard to update when I've had, like, no computer access for months. So... I should probably get on with the story. I'll update more frequently, and maybe even post some more stories. Again, I'm so sorry. Here, hope you enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Avengers or anything like that, don't worry, you lawyers don't have anything against me.**

Finally, they were back at the tower, Steve helping Cas carry some of his duffle bags, Jonah racing ahead, then pausing, then dashing forward again, his two backpacks full of things swinging wildly, thumping into his side. Lucy had a decent size suitcase and a purse, Bri had two duffle bags and a large portfolio case, and Fiona had one duffle bag on one shoulder, a backpack perched on top of it, that was held steady with her left hand, a purse off the other side, and a case to what seemed like a violin or viola in her right hand. They approached the doors and before Steve could go to hold open the door, Fiona swung it open, freeing her left hand for a moment, then used her hips to manipulate herself around the door, eventually skipping into the lobby and upstairs, coming back down empty handed. "You know where your room is?" Tony asked, and she nodded enthusiastically, bouncing onto a couch. Cas excused himself, telling Steve that he wanted to get a feel for the layout, alone. "Just don't touch anything in my lab!" Tony called after Cas but Cas just joked back, "What?! Afraid that I won't be impressed with your tech?!"

"If only that you would make the judgment in bad taste!" Tony shot off but only got an echo of laughter in reply. The others disappeared into their new rooms with a little direction from Jarvis, so that it was the whole team and Fiona lounging in the living room. "Stark…." She dragged out, looking like she wanted to ask something. "What?" Tony responded. "… How much panic do you think it would cause if I jumped off the roof right now?!"

"A lot." Steve cut off Tony's reply.

"On a scale of one being nothing and 10 being chaos?"

"A 13." Steve told her and gave her a stern frown, but realized he had messed up when her smile lit up the room, "Wonderful! If you need me, I'll be on the roof, or, well, on the ground I guess!" She sprinted up the stairs, while Steve protested after her, "Don't!"

"Why not? There's nothing better to do!" Came her distant reply and Steve gave up, marching up to his own room for some necessary rest. Natasha went into the training gym, Bruce went to his room, Tony disappeared into his lab, and Clint watched Fiona plummet past the window before getting up and lifting himself up into the vents.

Brie went back into the living room and found it empty. "Where is everyone?" she asked the air and a voice from just inside the other room startled her. "Someone's moving around in the vents, another is downstairs, in what I think is a lab of some sort, a redhead is in the gym on the far side of the building and everyone else I assume are in their rooms." The figure stepped into full view and Brie saw that it was a girl, probably another new team member. She had white hair, put up in a low bun, and even more strange, dark purple eyes. "I'm Victoria. I heard that this was where the Avengers stay?" That confirmed it then. "Yes, are you a new recruit?"

"Ah, yes, I can sorta find things."

"Oh really? That's cool. I didn't know there were going to be more this soon." Victoria gave her a curious glance and Brie hastened to explain, "I'm new too, but Fury told us that you guys were going to get here in a couple days."

"Well, I kind of got here early, and I thought that I might be able to stay here?"

"Of course! I don't know if your room's finished yet, but if not, you can share with me at the very least. Although, this place has too many rooms to use anyway." She gave a widespread gesture at the area surrounding them, "I'm Brie, by the way." Victoria nodded, absentmindedly replying, "Very nice to meet you." While staring out the window that also made up a whole wall. The obviously day-dreaming girl started back and Brie saw what had caused the reaction, a figure falling down at an incredibly high speed towards the concrete below. Jonah, who Brie had not sensed enter the room, zoomed forward and broke the glass, catching the falling girl and landing with a rough skid on a low roof across the street, propelled by the momentum of his speed.

To his surprise, the girl he had met on the helicarrier, Fiona, slipped out of his arms with a huff of annoyance and moaned, "Uhh, That had been a great fall, and then you go and completely mess it up…" Taken aback, he retorted, "Oh, well, sorry for saving your life and all, I'll just ignore you the next time you plummet to your death." Fiona slid her hand through her sapphire colored hair and sighed, saying regretfully, "Look, I'm sorry. I really appreciate the action, that was really considerate of you, throwing yourself out the window like that, It's just…" She trailed off, examining her chucks, "I wouldn't have died." He was confused and adrenaline fueled his fluster, "What do you mean, not died?! That fall would've killed you!" He regretted his tone of voice and the words he used the second after he said it, and the girl flinched. "It's hard to explain. It's like… well, you have your superspeed and all that, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I can die, but I just get back up. Usually I don't explain it like this, but I just like to jump, off of buildings, you know?" His blank look told her that he didn't. "It just clears my mind, okay? Why do you run at hyperspeed, huh? Lay off it, I was just having some fun." Her tone became indignant, defending, and at the same time cheerful, but Jonah wasn't perturbed, he knew she was just using her indifference as a shield. "Okay." They looked at the scene across the street, and were unsurprised to see everyone else staring at them, the senior members of the Avengers looking cross. "How should we get across?" Jonah asked and Fiona sighed, reluctantly climbing onto his back as he backed up, picked up some speed and cleared the gap, landing heavily in the living room.

Tony was the first to speak, "I hope you enjoyed your nice romantic getaway, but next time, try not to break a thousand dollar pane of glass, okay?"

"Stark." Steve warned, then began the expected rant, "That was extremely foolish and risky, and I will not stand for someone like that on the team. If you made such an impulsive decision in a fight, you could've been killed, or accidentally harm someone else."

"If I was normal, and he hadn't done that, I would've been dead." Fiona snapped back with equal, if not more power, and Jonah was happy and surprised to be defended.

"Well, you're not normal, and you wouldn't have died." Steve returned with angrily, but with the dangerous gleam in Fiona's eye, the captain didn't stand a chance.

"He didn't know, Spangles. Just tell me that you wouldn't have done the same thing in his position, Captain, and I'll let you criticize us." There was silence from the captain, but still, she continued, "Okay then. Nobody got hurt, you can go on your merry way."

"It was reckless of you to jump off the building anyway." Steve spoke more directly at her, but the fiery girl didn't skip a beat, "Oh, yah, well, it's not like you need to go run every morning or pick fights with fairly harmless gangs when you can't sleep." Another pause. It had hit home.

"A team exercise tomorrow afternoon." Steve growled and stalked out of the room, but the rest of the team could tell that Steve had given up.

**I hope you like. :) Some angst coming up. I promise, the next chapter will come really quick, no matter what, because I owe that to you all. But some reviews would really boost my confidence, and I would love some feedback. Keep an eye out for more updates, and on other stories as well, because I'm back people!**


End file.
